Kisses
by 3rascalwanderer3
Summary: In his time at the DWMA Kid has tried to kiss Crona eight times... CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. sweet kisses

**OKIE DOKEY! since most of you voted for...um, C I think? Dunno, too lazy to look back XD, here is the first chapter rewritten, this is for you CrazyAnime3!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot, Crona's a girl in this, don't like don't read...that's all I gots to say.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER DAMN IT, HOW MANY TIMES YOU GUNNA MAKE ME SAY IT!? *cries eyes out***

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kid sat silently outside of the DWMA building, feet crossed. He sat back and watched the blue sky...which was kinda depressing him. Kid wasn't a big fan of blue skies (1), especially when they were _this _asymmetrical. But having nothing to do, he waited and kept on starring at the sky, which looked a lot like- Crona's eyes were blue.

"hum..." Kid sighed again, Crona had been attending his father's school for about 6 months now. And Kid had really come to like her, a lot. A lot more than he liked any of his other friends. She was just so sweet and quiet, and her stutter was so cute."K-Kid?" The wind whistled it in the exact same tone Crona would, great, now he was imagining things. "Kid?" Wait, that wasn't the wind. Kid looked behind his shoulder to find Crona standing right there. "Hello Crona." He said surprised, she almost always stayed in her cell.

"H-Hello Kid.." She said, looking away a tiny bit. Kid sat confused there for a second as Crona kept on starring at him, then it hit him why he had been waiting by the building in the first place. Oh yeah! Crona had asked him to meet her after school in this exact spot! How could he have forgotten?

_*Flashback_*

_Crona stood in front of Kid at the begining of class, right hand clutching her left arm as Kid starred at her absolutly silent. "S-so, Kid, there is something I have to tell you...but I kind of need to talk to you after school.." Crona said shifting her weight as she nervously looked away. Crona looked a little at Maka and Liz who grinned and offered her a thumbs up as if to say 'you can do this!' Crona smiled a little as she looked at Kid a little to see if he would say yes. But Kid wasn't paying attention to a thing Crona was saying, he was too busy gawking at her. _

_Gosh, do you think she would mind if I adjusted her hair a little? I mean it's cute but...some of it is kind of covering her face...and it's a little asymmetrical. _

_He kept scanning her face while Crona stood in front of him starting to feel a little awkward at the loud silence, he hadn't said anything in a while. Kid scanned her face some more, now looking at her lips. __Her lips are pretty symmetrical though, and they look really soft too...__"Um, Kid?" Crona said, looking at him now completley lost. _

_Her eyes were nice too, Kid had never really cared for blue eyes before, but Crona's were a shade that he had never seen before. It was kinda like a silvery blue, like the symmetrical plushie he had in his room! (2)_

_"K-Kid?" Why was he being so quiet, and why was he starring at her!?_

_He kind of liked blue now..._

_"K-Kid! Stop starring p-please! I don't think I-I can d-deal with that really!" She said feeling flustered. Kid got sucker punched into reality at her tone, whoopsie daisy, had he been starring again? __"P-pardon me Crona! Yes of course!" He said startled. __"O-Ok.." Crona said shyly walking away. Wait what had he said yes to?_

_*End Flashback*_

Oh. Guess he had been paying attention self consciously (is that how you spell it?). 

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" He said, he knew what was going on now.

"Well…actually, it's n-not really something I can t-tell.." Crona said shifting her weight.

"oh?" Kid said.

"Yeah, Maka said that since w-we have been doing s-stuff together recently, I should m-make a move…" said Crona.

"…oh?…I'm afraid I am not following…" Kid said looking at her a little closer now, what was she talking about?

"She told me that there is s-something special people do when they r-really really l-like each other." Special people? What kind of things?

"…like each other." That was the only thing Kid could really say, he wasn't following.

"Yeah, and I really like you K-Kid…so.." Crona said. Ok! Was she saying-, was she confessing?

"I think I-I know where you are going with this.." Kid said, speacial people, of course! She means more than friends!

"Maka, and Liz to. They told me to give you a kiss.." Crona said shyly. Kid looked at her shocked, Liz and Maka had told her to do it? That sucked some of the fun out of getting kissed by Crona, what if she ddin't want to do it and the other two girls had pressured her into doing it?

"Crona, this isn't something you have to do.." Kid said looking down, he didn't want to rush her into doing something she wouldn't like, no matter how much it hurt to say it.

"But I want to, I r-really like you.." Kid looked up again at Crona. She had a blush on her cheeks as she looked at him and turned up the corner of her lips. Was she...smiling?

"…." Wow, he was really drawing a blank here. Was this it? Was he really getting his first kiss? Crona wanted to...she actually wanted to!

"C-can I..?" Crona whispered now sitting next to him, twittling her fingers.

"Yeah…I mean yes! Yes! Crona of course.!" Kid said back, he could not believe that this was actually happening to him, he had never thought that Crona would return his feelings. He starred at her awhile, she wasn't doing anything

"Ok…I've never done this before.." She said after a bit.

"Crona.." Kid softly said back, maybe she was nervous..

"Yes?" Crona answered.

"Would you like me to start?" He responded, already getting ready to lean in, it might as well be symmetrical right?

"Actually I think I-I want to do it.." She muttered looking in his eyes.

"Ok." Kid said, loosing himself into her silvery blue eyes again.

"So um…close your eyes." Kid didn't even wait as he closed his eyes, shutting out the blue sky and everything else that bothered him. It was just him and Crona right now.

"Ok." He answered parting his lips.

"Here you go…" Crona whispered.

"…." he waited for her lips to meet his.

"….." yup, _any _second now.

"…."aaannnnd now!

"….." now!

"…."...now?

"Um…Crona, I think you're supposed to lean in…" Kid said confused, was she scared?

"Huh? Why?" Kid was taken aback at this, she honestly sounded confused.

"?" What did she mean?

"Kid, I already gave it t-to you…"

"What?"

"The kiss, I already gave it to you." She said furrowing her eyebrows, she was looking at him like he had grown another head.

"What? I don't think you did." She hadn't done anything! Had he missed something? Oh man, did he space out and miss his first kiss?

"Um, it's in your hand.." She said looking away and pointing at his hand. Kid looked down and starred at a triangle shaped, tin foil wrapped...chocolate? "…"

"Kid?" She said.

"…." Wait. Chocolate?

"Kid!" She said a little louder this time.

"huh?" He answers.

"So, d-do you like it?" She said timidly looking hopefully at his face.

"Crona…" He said slowley still starring at his hand.

"Y-yes?" She replied cocking her head to the side.

"This is chocolate." He said stating the obvious.

"Yeah….it's a kiss…Tah-dah.." She cheered in the most cheerful way she could, which meant that it sounded a little deadpanned. This was a chololate kiss. So that's what she had meant about-, damn...and he had been really excited about it to.

"Oh." This was a total bummer, talk about anti-climacted endings.

"So d-do you like it?" She said looking at him in anticipation. But it was a sweet from Crona, which made it special. Besides, her face was just so sweet and caring, he couldn't show his dissapointment to a pretty face like that. "Sure, I mean of course. It's wonderful Crona, thank you. This was totally what I wanted…" He said, trying his best to sound as enthusiastic as possible. He smiled at Crona with his pearly whites.

"O-ok! See you later!" Crona said pumped up. Good, he had been convincing! Crona ran off happily at having made one of her friends happy.

"…." This was all right, chocolates were good. He didn't really want that kiss all that much anyways, he could wait a little.

"..." Yup sir, he did not need that kiss, he really did want chocolate. Kid stood straight as a board as he thought this over alone, starring at Crona's retreating back-, crap who was he kidding!

"CRONA WAIT!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** Ok! Here's the first chapter rewritten! Tell me if you're all cool with this.

Wasn't sure if I should just leave this or not, but your reviews inspired me! And I'll keep the rest of the chapters non-all-dialouge since most of you guys voted to keep it like chapter too. By the way just in case some of you guys like the first chapy just the way it was, I kept it in the format I submitted it the first time! So just ignore Kid's thoughts and youz gots the first version!

(1) That was inspired by a music vid I say on Youtube, 'too weird too normal?" it was a vid for Death the Kid

Disclaimer: Don't own that video or youtube *raises hands up*

idk if I had to do that or not, but...I just don't want to get my ass sued.

(2) Yeah...come on just picture it! Kid has a plushie? rofl! That would be sooooo cute! And it's symmetrical!

Leave a review k? Feedback is awesome!

*Gets down on knees like Kid: PWEASE! PWEASE!


	2. Face first

Author's Note: So here's the second chapter, I'm going to try to not do an all dialouge chap and then you guys tell me which one you would prefer for the rest of this story (this is going to be an 8 chapter sotry by the way!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, never have, never will.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Everybody was gathered in Tsubaki's and Black Star's living room, since it was a friday and they had all finished taking a super long and hard test, Tsubaki thought it would be nice to have a small get together to 'relieve' stress.' Liz wasn't sure what was so stressful but...hey whatever, she wasn't about to pass up free food. She did remember how everyone else had been during the test though. Maka had studied like crazy, Soul had put it off til the last second, Black Star.

Well, actually, Black Star had ditched school (shit, she should have ditched too...). Tsubaki studied a little, and Liz suspected that she had done well on the test.

Patty, hum, well Patty was good at a lot of things! But test taking wasn't one of those things...Patty ended up tackling some guy wearing yellow and brown to the floor screaming giraffe like a maniac, and she made that guy fail the test with her *sweat drop*.

Crona had gotten depressed halfway through and had crawled to the corner saying that she didn't know how to deal. Only to have Sid drag her back to her seat, then she tried to army crawl her way out of the class room twice, it got kind of sad when the girl tried to dig her way out of the classroom with a spoon though...

Liz had been cool and collected the entire time and had probably gotten an A! This translated into: She freaked out while taking the exam, tried to climb out the window, (Crona cheered her on even when her shirt got caught in the window sill) screamed when Sid hauled her back to her seat, then failed because she didn't study. All in all, a good day! Still, this was in no way as bad as Kid.

At some point, Kid had gotten frusterated with the 'asymmetrical' test, lit it on fire, tackled Sid to the ground screaming that he was a demon from hell for even _thinking_ of defying his symmetrical glory when Sid tried to stop him...then ran out of the room ranting about symmetry. Ok, so not such a good day.

Luckily, everybody had calmed down though. So everything was all right! They were just sitting down in the living room quietly...peacefully, so peaceful in fact that nobody had said anything for several minutes. Ok so it was boring. Liz scanned everybody in the room, it was about time that she got this party started! They couldn't just sit around all day! They had to do something! Or she at least did, Liz Thompson did NOT like being bored.

Liz put her thinking face on as she stared off into nothing, trying her hardest to come up with something fun to do...spin the bottle? Truth or dare? ding dong ditch! After a couple of minutes she gave up though, this wasn't working there was nothing to do!

Kid sighed after awhile, "Ok, so I'm going to go to the kitchen if that is all right. I think it might be a good idea to prepare the chip bowl.." Liz gave him an angry look at this. He could not just ditch them. Liz sat back and watched as Tsubaki nodded her head, Soul lazily looked up to look at what was going on. She looked on as Kid politely nodded at them both and kept looking when Crona blinked at him and Kid...smiled? Not that Kid didn't smile, it's just that it didn't happen often, and when he did it was usually a really small smile. As in polite...but never a shy one.

She wasn't sure what his feelings for Crona were, even if she had tried to get Crona to kiss him awhile ago though, that was just for fun! But wait was that why he was being smiley? but she had time to figure this out. Grin streching ear to ear, Liz formed a plan in her mind to make this evening interesting.

* * *

Kid walked into the kitchen tiredly. It seemed that everyone was still super tired after taking that big test, Kid didn't actually feel all that tired! Then again he did set his test on fire. Shaking his head Kid reaches in the cup boards for a bowl. "Kid?" a small shy voice asks him. Kid freezes and turns to find Crona standing a couple of steps in front of him. Hadn't she just been in the other room? "Crona! What are you doing here?" Face flushing Kid stared at Crona doing his best not to let his surprise show, he still hadn't forgotten their last encounter.

"Oh, L-Liz sent me in here to help. She said you might need me for s-something?" Liz! Why was it always Liz! What was his weapon planning? "Really?" Kid asked calmly, it wouldn't do to make her uncomfortable because of Liz after all.

"Yeah, so do you need s-something?" Crona asked timidly, inclining her head to the side. Kid just smiled, Crona was just incredibaly cute! Kid shook his head of these thoughts and smiled at Crona, he wouldn't mind spending time with her after all...beckoning her over, Kid started explaining to Crona what they would need to put in the bowl...symmetrically. They couldn't just prepare a meal haphazardly after all! It needed to be perfect.

Crona was doing well enough, she didn't arrange them messily, and she didn't spill any of the condoments. There were a couple times when Crona messed up a little and Kid had to reach out to correct her small mistakes. This kind of involved Kid taking a hold of her hands to fix the contents of the bowl. Crona was naive, but she did not miss the slight flush that burned his and her face everytime this happened. "Crona, you might want to push these two chips down so they will be symmetrical." Kid said coming up behind Crona a little closer than before to reach his arms around Crona to place his hands on hers to push down the chips together.

He did his best to ignore his warm cheeks and racing heartbeat. Cron just smiled a tiny bit at this, she really did like spending time with Kid, he was so nice to her..

Kid turned around to get the rest of the dip, then turned back to instruct Crona on how to place it then-

Thye both stood frozen as they stood nose to nose, breath mingling as Crona's cheeks burned red, matching Kid's face. the food on the counter was quickley forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes. It didn't take long for Kid to react to this, this was kind of...nice. He hadn't been able to kiss her last time, maybe this time he would! Closing his eyes Kid leaned in even closer to Crona's hot face (1).

"HEY CRONA! MAKA SAID YOU ARE THE BEST STARRING CONTEST CHAMPOIN! COME BATTLE YOUR GOD!" Black Star screamed from the living room. Scared Crona ran to the living room ready to meet whatever demand he had in mind. For serious peeps! She couldn't deal with upset people!

Kid kept on leaning in, wondering why Crona's face had gotten so far away. Until...SPLAT! He fell face first into the dip bowl.

Kid didn't get his kiss that day. And Liz and Patty didn't make it any easier for him as they walked laughing at their guacamole covered meister home.

**X**

**X**

**X**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dawwww, poor Kid. Another failed attempt! Be sure to PM me if you have any idea's for the next chapter! Now.

(1) I meant warm hot! But it can be sexy hot if you want ;)! Hell Crona's pretty sexy!

_KuriSari:_ Was this any better that the last chapter? Your comment on not being cool with the whole dialouge thing got my attention, thankies for being honest! Tell me if you liked this one better or not! ^_^

_Shizoid7loner:_ Thanx for PMing me! XD i loved the idea of Crona getting dragged away and Kid accidentaly falling face first into the Guac!

Now could you guys tell me somthin? Please vote:

**A) Rewrite chapter one so that it won't be all dialouge and be written like this one,**

**B) Keep the rest of the chapters all dialouge.**

**C) Keep the rest of the chapters like this one.**

**D) Make some of them all dialouge and some like this one!**

REVIEW PRETTY PWEASE! IT'S BRAIN FOOD FOR MEH!


	3. Mistletoe

Author's Note: Hey people! I'm back with a new chapter! 

_mairaloveszexion: Thank you for the idea, I had fun writing this!_

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater! *cries*

By the way, chapter one has been updated. Fee free to check that out!

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Ok so everything is in position?"

"Yeah Kid, Everything is ready, would ya chill already?"

"No Liz I will not 'chill'. Everything has to be perfect! an-, oh god, did you set up all the mistletoe?"

Kid's left eye twitched in nervousness as he looked around the room, what had he been thinking trusting the decorations to his weapons? Liz was to calm about all of this, and Patty was laughing freaking time bomb! What if they messed up tonight. Kid looked around the room at all of the people dancing cheerfully to the music his Father had set up. It was now Christmas and Lord Death had decided to host a party for the holiday. Which meant that Kid had to be extra careful with all the decorations. He had to make sure that everything stayed symmetrical or else the party would be ruined! Liz just rolled her eyes at Kid's nervous breakdown, making Kid scowl. Nobody appreciated how hard he worked.

"Kid don't worry, you usually don't grip this much about parties. Something bothereing you?" Liz said, staring at Kid expectantly with her 'therapy look'. Man Kid hated that look. Kid sucked in a deep breath though as he was reminded of the real reason he was all stressed out. The mistletoe...it was a traditional means to obtain a kiss right?(1) He still hadn't forgotten of the other two sttempts he had made to, um, kiss Crona. Crona, he smiled a little at the thought of her, she was such a speacial girl...who deserved a special kiss. Whic he would totally give to her if fate just gave him a chance! 'Come on universe, work with me here' he thought as he looked up at the sky mad. "Kid? Seriously is something up? You've been acting kind of weird latley" Liz said, but Kid could tell from her asymetrical smirk that she did not mean that as a _question at all. _'She knows something' Kid thought again as he stared suspicious like up at the seventeen year old.

"No Liz, nothing is wrong! Why would you say that something is wrong!? Everything is fine!"

"Are you sure~?" Patty said popping up behind Liz as both sister linked arms. Kid frowned, those two were definitly up to something. And he couldn't actually tell them that he had just gone along with Lord Death's plan to p'lan a party to pin some mistletoe around the entrances so he could get a kiss from Crona...

"Yes Patty, **I am sure." **Kid said in his scary voice. Oh yeah! Lord Death wasn't the only one that had one of those! Kid grinned madly as he watched Liz and Patty jump in surprise. They looked a little scared. Sadly Kid didn't plan for Patty's stupidness.

"HAHAHAHA KIDDO HAS A SCAWY VOICE!" Kid sweatdropped at this.

"Look Kid, it is ok if you are stressed out over a girl, I mean withall the mistletoe around her-"

"Liz I am not stressing over Crona!" Kid screamed with a flushed face.

"Oh...I didn't say _Crona." _Liz said grinning evily. God damn shit god damn! Kid did not see that coming!

"HAHAHAHAHA! KIDDO'S IN LOVE WITH CRONA~" cue Kid sweat dropping.

"Ok, Ok...this is because of Crona..but please, just get Patty to stop yelling! Kid angrily whispered doing his best to cover Patty's mouth, people where starting to stare. And some of them were laughing, had they heard!?

"Don't worry, Kid. We'll make sure that you get that kiss with Crona."

"Kiss? What-"

"Shut up, we know, and we are helping!"

Kid sighed, he really hoped that their 'help' would be enough. "Fine, but if things get worse than I am going to have to ask you to stop helping me."(2)

PUNCH

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being an asshole.."

Kid walked away rubbing his pain filled arm through his black tux towards the punch bowl after Liz had told him to do so. He had no idea what was going on but he didn't want to risk getting hit again.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Crona stood nervously at the corner of the ball room (of course), she tugged at her midnight blue gown, at least it went past her knees.

"Hey Crona!" She turned and saw Liz walking towards her in a red dress and her sister Patty too. "Hey! CRONA! YOU LOOK SO HOOOOT!" Patty screamed as Liz covered her mouth. Crona blushed and looked away, she still wasn't sure if letting Liz and Patty pick out this dress for her had been such a cool idea. "Crona, ignore Patty. S-she's just a little hyper right now."...Crona sweat dropped. when wasn't she?

"So I need you to go to the punch bowl right now ok? Kid's there waiting for you! He wants to show you something!" Liz said excitedly shoving Crona in Kid's direction. Crona flushed a little shy, Kid...and he was waiting for her?

"O-Ok Liz, thank y-you." And she started walking away, not noticing the way Liz smirked evily. Or covered Patty's mouth again when she tried to sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Hey Kid...y-you wanted t-to show me something?" Kid wipped his head around when he heard the timid voice, it was Crona. He felt flutters in his stomach as he took in the way she looked. Crona always looked beutiful to him. Assymetrical hair cut and all, butnow...wow, just wow. She looked amazing. Kid was to busy getting lost in La-La land though, so he didn't notice when Crona started waving her hand in front of his face.

"H-Hello?" Crona murmered, getting a little closer to his face as she looked at him curiously. Kid smelled some of her sweet perfume as it reached his nose and quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Y-yes. S-so...Crona you look lovely." Kid finally said. Crona blushed at this as she started twittling her thumbs , it wasn't every day that people got compliments from Death the Kid after all.

"T-thank you D-Death the Kid." Kid frowned at this a little.

"You can just call me Kid you know. There are no needs for formalities." Kis said similing encouaglingly at her. Crona looked away a little before turning back to him again.

"S-So, Liz told me that you w-wanted me.."

WHAT? OH GOD NO WHAT HAD LIZ DONE, HE WAS SUPPOSSED TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO HER. He was going to take her over the the entrance, tell her he loved her, hen badda bing badda boom, he would swoop in his forst kiss. But now-

"For something? Y-Yeah she said you wanted to s-show me something." Crona said, cutley looking up at the ceiling, as if it held all the answers to her problems.

oh..."Oh, right. So would you mind accompanying me to the entrance?" Kid asked, shaking away his embarressment. Crona grinned happily.

"N-Nothing would make m-me happier."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Lord Death bounced around happily as he watched everyone having a great time. This had been a great idea! He was going to have to thank Kid later! (3)

He looked at Soul and Maka dancing together on the dance floor, they were dancing to a slow song. Aww, those two were so cute~

Then he looked at Liz and Patty and Tsubaki eating at a nearby table. But where was his little cute Kid?

"Ohohohoho~" Lord Death sang as he spotted his son, hands intertwined with Crona, leading her to the entrance, which was where some of the mistletoe was set up. "No wonder Kid insisted on so much mistletoe. *sniff sniff* My little Kiddie-chan is growing u-up!" Lord Death cooed as he looked proudly at his only son. He was so happy that he had fallen for someone as sweet as Crona.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK* STAR!" Lord Death turned to see the blue haired assasine running around with a blind fold running straight for-

Oh dear...

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So this is it." Kid said turning to look at Crona. "Oh. Ok Kid, i-it's nice." Crona said looking around confused. Nope, she still wasn't getting it. "So tell me Crona, what do you see.?" He asked trying his best to get Crona to notice the mistletoe first.

"Hey K-Kid, I think there's m-moss growing out of y-your roof.." Crona pointed out shyly. Bingo. Kid chuckled at her innocence. She was to cute.

"Actually Crona, that's mistletoe. It's a christman tratition." He said getting closer to her face. He wasn't sure if she was familiar with christmas, since she had been locked up all those years.

"Mistletoe?"Crona slurred a little starring at his lips as he, inch by inch, got closer to his face.

"Yes... people are suppossed to kiss when they get caught under the mistletoe." He said, eyes half lidded.

"K-Kiss..? But K-Kid...I don't h-have anymore chocolate with m-me.." She said, not really paying attention to what she was saying. (4)

"No, this is a different kind of kiss." Kid said grinning as he shut his eyes and leaned down to capture her lip-

BANG! CRASH!

**"DAMN IT BLACK STAR!"**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Author's Note: I'm actually pretty proud of this one.

(1) Ha! Look at me trying to sound all sophisticated!

(2) Yeah, that was a quote I found on the internet. Sorry didn't come up with that one. 

(3) LOL I love Lord Death! He's so goofy.

(4) Not sure if the ending was clear enough. Ok so Kid tried to kiss Crona...but got messed up by Black Star who crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. HAHA! Kid used his scary voice!

If you have any ideas be sure to tell me about them in your reviews!

REVIEW! Seriously, this will help me write the next chapter faster!


	4. Spin the Bottle of Doom

**Hey I'm back ! So here's another chapter! **

**You can all praise Demon Alilith for giving me this idea. Thanks for the idea, it was so funny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, if I did own it would I really be writing fanfiction for it?**

**Here goes! And By the way, I don't hate Black Star! I actually love him! It's just that it's so fun to write about him pissing off Kid!**

**Before I start though...Crona I am so sorry..**

**Crona: For what?**

***pats Crona's head* You'll see honey, you'll see.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The front doorbell rang as Soul walked over to the door, hands stuffed into his baggy jacket. Maka had decided yesterday that they didn't spend enough time with their friends (personally, Soul felt that they spent a little _too _much time with them but well….there you go.) and so she decided to host a small get together at their house today. "DING DONG!" Still, just cuz' Maka thought a reunion would be fun, that didn't mean that she had to leave Soul in charge of the door! What the hell man!? Did she have any idea how much Black Star loved door bells? Does she have any idea of the evil she was unleashed?! "DING DONG!" He was willing to bet that was Black Star now, yeah 10 dollars.

"DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!" Ok make that 110 dollars.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!"

Soul yanked the door open with all his might only to see a hunched over Black Star on the other side….still pressing the doorbell. "Dude, I'm here, you can stop pressing now." Tsubaki put a hand on the ninja's shoulder, Black Star's head shot up surprised to see Soul standing in front of him. "SOOOUUUULLL!" Black Star screamed as he jumped inside the house, tackling Soul to the ground. Great….., Soul thought as he awkwardly hugged Black Star back (1). Half an hour later, Tsubaki and Maka had managed to pry the overly excited boy off of Soul.

And after _another_ half hour Everyone else arrived. Everyone else being Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty, and, yeah, even Ragnorak. That wasn't the weird thing though, the weird thing going on was the evil grin both Liz and Patty had on as they smirked at Crona and Kid. Crona just looked seriously confuzzled….Kid on the other hand…holy shit, Soul has never seen anyone's face get that red. (2)

"Yo…you guys cool?" Soul asked their friends leading them into the living room along with the rest of their guests. He mainly looked at Kid though when he asked this. "Y-Yeah, just freaking peachy.." Kid said back doing his best to avoid everyone's gaze. "Pssst." Soul turned his head to see Liz standing to his left, "Don't worry about him….we were just teasing him, by the way. I have a request for a game." Liz grinned as she whispered her idea into his ear.

When she was done telling him, Soul grinned. Turns out, this was gunna be one cool get together after all.

X

X

X

"Spin the bottle?" Maka furiously whispered back. Soul and Liz had just finished telling her their suggestion for a game, and Maka was definitely not happy. "Come on Maka, loosen up. It'll be fun." Soul said nudging her arm, please just say yes, he thought. Liz had just finished telling him how she had rigged the bottle she now had in her purse to land on whoever she wanted the bottle to land on. Mainly Kid and Crona. Apparently Kiddo had been hitting on Crona for some time now and Liz wanted to help her, and he quotes, "little bro get the girl."

He'd almost said no to the plan simply because he didn't really like the game...untli Liz offered to also rig the bottle in his favor...Soul smiled at Maka doing his best to try and convince her with his eyes, he actually did want that favor(3). "Soul, I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean we're all friends! This could be awkward...besides what about Crona, I me-"

"Bottles rigged."

"What!?"

Soul looked up shocked at the demon pistole before him, he hadn't expected for her to actually let Maka in on her plan. Liz looked around dramatically though, and then slowly leaned in to tell Maka her secret plan. "Ok so here's the deal...Kid's been...crushing on Crona for a while now. But he hasn't been doing so well trying to make the first move so far...so I figured I'd give him a gentle nudge in the right direction..." Maka looked at her shocked for a couple of seconds. Soul ducked his head getting ready for a seriously painful Maka chop...

...

That never came?

"I knew it!" Maka said confidently, cheerfully. What was going on?" I'm in, so what can I do to help?" Soul almost fell over at this, what had happened to his over protective meister!?"Well, for starters you can let me set up the game, I snuck a magnet into Crona's left shoe so that should be covered. And Kid's tie's got a another magnet woven into the back...so the bottle will definitely point to them the first time around." Liz said ignoring the extremely pale scythe next to her. Soul decided right then and there that girls were...weird. Wait? So the Bottle had a magnet in it?

"Alright, so can I go ahead and set it up?"

"Yeah ok...but can you do me a favor?" Maka said leaning against the counter, pulling at one of her pigtail. "Um...sure?" Liz said back kind of confused. "Can you at least rig the bottle so that it doesn't land on me?" She said looking down a little, Liz's head cocked her head to the side and looked a little at Soul as if to say. 'yo dude...what do I do?'. Soul glared back trying to get the point across for Liz to convince Maka to give it a shot. They looked at each other for some time now. "ALRIGHT! Just...please, don't let it be Black Star ok?" Maka said blushing a little as she looked down. Soul sighed on the inside, well at least she would give it a try right?

"Awesome! I'll set the game up!"

X

X

X

"We're playing WHAT!?" Kid exclaimed looking back and forth between Liz, Maka, and Soul.

"Come on man...it'll be kind of fun..." Soul said lazily.

"But! B-But, seriously what if-" Liz cut him off right there.

"Kid chill out, look here's the deal..." She said leaning in a little to whisper her plan in Kid's ear. "Look, the bottles been rigged so I can control who it lands on ok? Which means I can control who you get to kiss...do yah see where I'm going with this?" Liz chuckled evilly eyeing Crona, who was sitting in the corner. Of course. Kid's face flushed a little as Liz's intentions finally sunk in. She was going to help? At first Kid wanted to scream NO! Tell Liz to mind her own business, and then go on to fervently tell her that he does _not _want to kiss Crona. But then again, that wouldn't be the truth, now would it? Kid sucked in a breath and swallowed down his pride, he _had _been trying to kiss her for sometime now...maybe a little help wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, fine...but just for a little while if you please..."Kid said looking away from the now grinning trio of 'friends' in front of them. "Cool, hey everybody! We're playing spin the bottle, gather round!" Soul said calling everyone in. Maka sat down next to a shivering Crona who looked confused. Kid kept his eyes trained on her, and did his best not to do the happy dance, he was finally going to to kiss her...

He did his best to keep from grinning though as Liz placed the bottle in the middle of them all. They were all sitting down now ok well, except for Black Star who was still standing up declaring that 'all de bitchez wanted to get wit him!' (4)Kid rolled his eyes and waited for Liz to start the game.

"OK! So!...Who should start this off...I choose...CRONA!" Liz said excited pointed one manicured nail at the shy pink haired meister.

"W-what? B-but I don't know how to play..."Crona said looking at the bottle confused. "Don't worry, all you have to do is spin the bottle, it's even in the name! Then you kiss who ever it lands on! By the way kiddies, where not doing this elementary style where you just kiss someone's kiss, I'm talking full on lip to lip contact." Liz said authoritatively. Crona's face got even more confused if that was possible.

"What? What's...a kiss?" She asked shyly. "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled out surprised. Even Kid couldn't stop his eyes from widening, his Crona didn't know what a kiss was? "I-I can't deal with all of these surprosed looks!" Crona said curling into herself.

"um...well, I guess whoever the bottle points to will just have to start it..." Liz said awkwardly giving Kid a look, like she was asking 'did you know about this?'

Kid shook his head, eyes still pretty wide.

Just before Crona spun the bottle, Liz screamed WAIT! everybody stared at her confused as She pulled one of her feet forward, towards the bottle. "Go on." Crona took in a deep breath and nervously stuck out her hand to spin the bottle. Maka stared at Crona smiling a proud smile, Soul grinned from his place on the floor, along with Liz. And Kid smiled a little at her to. Just what is going on? Crona thought to herself at everybody's weird stares.

"SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!" BLack Star yelled, scaring Crona.

"BLACK STAR SHUT IT!" Yelled Maka.

Crona stuck out her hand again.

"MAKE ME!"

"MAYBE I WILL ASSHOLE!"

Crona shoved the bottle in a spinning direction.

"Would you both just settle down!?" said Kid angrily.

The bottle just kept spinning, and spinning.

"OR WHAT!? NOT LIKE YOU CAN MAKE ME! SISSY!" Black Star yelled back at Kid.

And spinning...and spinning...

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"GIRLY GIRLY! YOUR SO GIIIIIRRRLLYYYY-" Black Star was cut off by Kid shoving him down to the ground (5)

"DAMN YOU!"

Nobody was paying much attention to the two, but if they had, they might have seen a small magnet drop from Kid's tie, and fall into Black Star's pants pocket...

*Godlike Kick sends Kid back to his seat*

"OW!

"HAHAHAH! TAKE THAT KID!"

The bottle stops.

Everyone looks horrified on who Crona is going to have to kiss...

"ALRIGHT CRONA! YOU HIT THE JACK POT!" Screamed Black Star jumping over to Crona and connecting his lips to hers (3).

Kid swears, he could almost hear his heart-break.

"..." Crona's face flushes a little as she hurriedly pulls away before Back Star can do anything else, a freaked out look on her face.

And for a long time there is nothing but silence...

...

...

...

"**BLACK STAR! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Liz and Soul calmly sit on the couch sipping at some cheap tea. "Well, that didn't work out as well as I hoped it would." "Yeah...is Crona still in the bath room?"

*they both hear a loud heaving noise coming from the bathroom and Maka's voice saying 'it's going to be all right!'*

"Yup, she's still throwing up."

"awww, that sucks. But I mean, who wouldn't after kissing Black Star? Jeez it must a been horrible." Said Soul.

Patty laughs insanely from her place at the window.

"What are you laughing at?" Says Liz

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kid's still trying to kill Black Star...! Ooooh! Looks like he got an Ax!"

"WHAT!?" Liz and Soul race to the window. Black Star is running around wildly laughing his ass off with Kid coming close from behind, hell's fire in his eyes, and yelling death threat's at Black Star. Black Star seems to begin to become aware of the mega Ax (which Liz still isn't sure how Kid is able to carry) the reaper is holding though. He bursts into terrified tears then.

And Soul knows then that shit just got serious.

"Um...I should probably stop Kid from murdering him." Liz says.

"Or we could just pretend that we didn't see anything." Soul states as Patty runs up behind him with pop corn, offering him some and bouncing up and down yelling 'whadid I miss! Whadid I miss?'

"...Ah, the hell? I guess this will help him calm down." Says Liz grabbing some popcorn.

*more heaves are heard from the bath room*

"Don't you worry about a thing Crona...! We'll talk about it when you want to t-talk about i-it." Maka says teary eyed at her friends misfortune.(7)

Crona pukes some more.

"I don't blame you! I-I d-don't blame you!" Maka offers, rubbing her back.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**(1) Don't yah just love bro hugs? ^_^**

**(2) Liz and Patty tease him A LOT.**

**(3) Liz told Soul she would rig the bottle so he could get to kiss Maka.**

**(4)...Don't look at me like that! I can talk street!**

**(5) Buahahaha! Don't ever call Kid girly!**

**(6) Kid I am soooo sorry! But the kiss didn't even last for a second so no biggy *Kid burst into tears in the background* umm...anyways. lol, Kid used his scary voice again...**

**(7) If you don't get this one type in 'Stewie and Rubert shower scene' in youtube. Family Guy refference ;p.**

**Well you all know what to do! Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS BY THE WAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. What time is it? IT'S MOVIE TIME!

Title: What time is it? It's MOVIE TIME!

a/n: *sweat drop* I've been watching a lot of Adventure Time latley...

I'm so sorry I have not updated in forever! I just got side tracked and forgot all about this! But since I've been so lazy *sob* I am blowing off finals! I'm writing this thing if it is the last things I do! 

Thank you all so much for all the reviews! The suggestions were great!Special thanks to 1233, symmetry-is-key, Guest person, and all you other awsome people. And don't worry Bagels, I'll try to update more frequently now. And darkgirl43255, and catoftheHunterMoon, you comments made me lol ^_^.

_greyvs, this one is for you..._

DISCLAIMER: dON'T OWN sOUL eATER...Probably never will...

**X**

**X**

**X**

Liz stood at the other side of Kid's door in her pink pajamas, arms crossed and legs itching to do the same. She waited for Kid to finish up his little temper tantrum.

"It's just not fair! Why Black Star!? WHY!?" Liz smacked her forehead for the third time that day at Kid's childish attitude, he still hadn't gotten over Black Star stealing Crona's first kiss. Even though Kid had _put him in the hospital! (_he was still there actually,…). "Dude! For the last time! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to screw up like that!" She really didn't!

*sniff* *sniff* "How could you d-d-ooo this to MEEEEEEEEE!" Cue the waterworks. "Kid! For the last time I'm sorry!" Said Liz, becoming impatient. It had been three days since the _Black Star incident _and Kid was still depressed! Liz was at the end of her rope trying to come up with ideas. After five more minutes of listening to Kid, he stopped crying. Liz froze. Was it finally over? Kid started punching his pillow. Liz sighed.

"BLACK STAR! I'LL KILL HIM FOR TAKING MY PRINCESSE'S INNOCENCE!" Kid screamed, back into murder mode. Liz thought as quickly as she could. '_Must hide axe.'_ Raising an eyebrow a little bit, Liz griped her thoughts out loud "you do know that it was just a kiss right? Geez…it's not like he raped her or something…."

"BLACK STAR DID WHAT!?" Oh shit. She didn't think he'd hear her.

"I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEART OUT, THAT FU-" Liz finally snapped.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL WHINING ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU COULD BE OUT THERE TRYING TO WIN OVER CRONA!?" Liz hissed in frustration, left fist banging on the large double doors. On the other side of the room, it was completely silent. Liz began to do a victory dance in her head, she had finally gotten through to little bro!

"Y-your right Liz…"

"Really? I mean, of course I am!"

"Yes….." Liz started to smile.

"Your right about me being a COMPLETE MORON! *cue the crying*. Oh no. "CRONA! I'VE LEFT HER ALONE FOR TO LONG! SHE'S PROBABLY WITH SOMEONE ELSE NOW! SOMEONE MAN ENOUGH TO FACE HIS OWN FAILURE AND GET BACK ON HIS FEET TO TRY AGAIN! I DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS HE—E-E-R-R!..." Liz was just about to give up, scream 'screw you' at the rich brat, and take a much deserved bubble bath. To hell with it all. Until Patty ran up the steps.

"Hey sis! Why is Kiddo still crying?" Liz turned a tired eye to her little sister. "He's still upset about the whole Black Star thing.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT BASTARDS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Kid screamed.

"Ha-ha! But why is he so sad about that? It's not like Crona liked it! She was in the bathroom for six hours straight after that barfing up her lunch! HAHAHA! Besides, Kiddo can just take her to the movies or something and she'll forget all about Black Star!" Liz's mouth fell to the ground anime style at her sister's advice. That was brilliant! Guess Kid thought so too, because he stepped out of his room.

"Y-You really think that w-will work..?" He said hopefully. "Sure it will Kiddo! HAHA!" Patty giggled. "Alright then….I will go contact Crona!" And just like that he was out the door.

"The limo it is" said Kid, calmly going down the stairs. Liz starred at the stairs for a long time, she swore Kid was freakin' bi-polar, a minute ago he was flipping out, and now he was all cool and confident? WTF?

"Wow he seems real happy huh Onee-chan! He's even going to ride the limo over to Crona!" Patty said happily. Liz just mindlessly nodded her head trying to remember something, something important…..and then it hit her!

"WAIT! KID! YOU CAN'T DRIVE!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kid arrived at the school, a banged up limo behind him. Ok so he knew jack about driving. But at least he got here in one piece! Whistling happily, he started to climb up the stairs. Maybe this would make up for Black Star's screw up. After a couple of seconds of walking, Kid made it to Crona's door. He knocked eight times.

"Hello?" Said Crona, slightly opening the door. She sighed in relief a little bit when she realized it was just Kid. Then her face exploded with red because it was _KID! _She didn't really know why, but something about him being here made her feel nervous. In a good way maybe? "Hello Crona….so I was in the neighborhood…and I wanted to know if you would mind accompanying me to the…um….movies?" Suddenly all of Kid's confidence disappeared. Damn he was nervous again. What if she said no? What if she yelled at him to go away because she liked Black Star now! WHAT IF SHE MENTIONED HIS ASSYMETRICAL HAIR!?

"I-I'd love t-to." She asked.

Kid smiled relieved, she was going to hang out with him. Kid offered his hand to her, hesitance momentarily forgotten. She reached out for his hand (for cereal, Kid was shocked too) and they were on their way.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kid and Crona arrived at Death Cinema's (A/N: ok so I just made that up!). They had ridden there on Kid's Beelzebub (the Limo was totally….totaled.(1)). But Kid didn't worry about that, Crona didn't seem to mind riding on his skateboard, plus he wasn't sure she would be impressed by his driving skills. Liz seriously wasn't.

And it was nice having Crona so close…arms wrapped around him…head leaning against hi-

"S-so what movie do y-you want to see?" Crona asked shyly. Kid looked at her awhile before he freakin' _got it. _"Oh yes….movie…." he looked up at the front sign, curse his bad habit of not looking ahead! "Oh!" Kid said finally spotting a movie. "Let's watch Mama!" (2)

"o-Ok Kid!" Crona said smiling. Kid did his best not to blush.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Hey what's going on? I can't see anything!"

"Back of Soul! OMG I can't believe he took her to see _that movie!"_

"HA! Kid's so smart! This way Crona will cuddle up to him!"

"S-scary m-m-movie!? MISSION ABORT FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Liz move your fat ass! I can't see!"

"Soul! I KNOW I'M IRRISISTABLE, BUT STOP TOUCHING MEE!"

Liz, Soul, Maka, Patty stood outside the theatre 'secretly' spying on Kid and Crona as they bought their tickets to see the scary movie. And by secretly, I mean everyone in the freaking' theatre could hear them yelling behind the ficus (did I spell that OK?). Even Kid, there was actually a vein bulging from his forehead at his friends obvious spying. Luckily Crona was too busy pulling Kid along to the inside of the theatre to watch the movie since it was just about to start! Running inside they took their seats in the near back.

The movie started playing full blast. 30 minutes into the movie, Kid could hear the slight whimpering of Liz and….Soul (3)? He was scared of this? The music started blaring a little loudly, and Kid stared confused as everyone in the theater jumped in fear at the freaky movie playing. What was the big deal? Ok so maybe the hanging legs when the kid closed the door was a little scary but-

"AAHHH!" Crona screamed as the creepy image appeared on the screen. Kid reached out to try to comfort Crona instantly. Bringing Crona to see a scary movie was a bad idea! How could he do something horrible like this to her! Suddenly Crona reached out and latched herself onto Kid, her arms laced themselves around his neck, and she clung to him helplessly. Kid's face reddened a little, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all….

"C-crona…don't worry, it's just a movie…your safe here.." Kid said softly, rubbing small circles on her back. The poor girl trembled in his embrace. Kid didn't blush very much anymore when he became aware of this. Was she really that scared? Crona lifted her head a little to look up at his face, "n-no, it's ok! I-I'mm not that scared! I-It was just….cold?" She finished lamely, Kid chuckled a little. It was like watching a kitten trying to keep from falling asleep! Crona was too cute! "You can be scared if you like Crona, I don't mind." Kid said smiling a little bit.

He felt Crona's warm breath on his face, his eyelids immediately shot open. Her big blue/grey eyes looked at him, her expression seemed grateful and…..her cheeks seemed a little redder than he remembered. His breathing got a little faster as he realized the opportunity that was unfolding before him. This was it! This was finally it! Kid leaned in, completely hypnotized, he closed his eyes and leaned in to see just how soft the demon sword's lips really were.

Suddenly a scream broke through the romantic tension! Kid and Crona jumped in their seats, and then turned to look at the screen to see what was going on. The horrifying form of 'mother' took over the scream as everyone in the theatre shrieked their lungs out. Crona screamed louder than she had before and jumped towards Kid to huddle behind him again! Only!...

Kid wasn't there? Crona turned around to look at the seat next to her and realized that it was empty. Where had Kid gone!? Wh-

"SSSOOOOO AAASSSYYMMMETRICALLLLL!" Kid ran out of the theatre at full speed cursing 'Mama's' disgusting unsymmetrical face. Crona could swear she saw dust bunnies trailing after him and heavy tears spewing out of his horrified eyes. Confused and extremely worried Crona tried running after him. Poor Shinigami-kun! She'd go help him since he had helped her! And she would have gone after him too if it wasn't for Patty and Liz (4). They jumped out of the seat right next to her and started running after Kid.

"KID YOU STUPID MORON!" They screamed. Crona stood off to the side as Maka ran over to comfort her and tried to figure out just what the hell had happened.

**X**

**X**

**X**

(1) Alliteration bitchez

(2) I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER MOVIE! SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I WATCHED THIS MOVIE AND I STILL CAN'T SLEEEEEPPPPPPP!

(3) They were all in the very _very back _of it.

(4) Crona had no idea that they were hiding back there…..

I feel so bad...poor Kid. I just keep ruining your life don't I?

Kid: YES YOU DO! What is wrong with you!? Why can't you just let m-me k-kiss heeerrr *sob*

Crona: You want to what now? *tilts head all confuzzled*

Me: AAAWWWW YOUR SO CUTE!

So...again, really sorry about not updating. Hope y'all havn't forgotten 'bout this story...

REVIEW? if your not too mad at me...?


End file.
